A Dream Come True
by AirBendingDragonOfNarnia
Summary: A 15 year old girl in our time named Margaret, loves Narnia and dragons. One day she finds her self in Narnia as a dragon! Will she be one forever? Who will she fall in love with? Will she ever find freedom from her parents? Edmond/OC Susan/CaspianX
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Come True _By AirBendingDragonOfNarnia_

Summary: A 15-year-old girl named Margaret is a huge fan of the Narnia books as well as the movies. In her determination to visit Narnia and possibly met Aslan Himself, she attempts to open up the portal and earn her freedom from her unyielding parents. Oh yeah, she also loves dragons.

Author's Notes: This story is written as a musical. I have songs written by other people witch I have adjusted. I do not own the songs, only my own adjustments.

**C.S. Lewis owns Narnia and I will never lose faith in Aslan.**

Chapter 1: Prolog

Margaret's POV

Here I am, a girl who never fits in.

'You're crazy,'

'Dragons are stupid,'

'Narnia's for babies,'

I shudder at that last one, but I hear that every day.

Everyone thinks I'm no better than wet paper.

Everyone except my best friend May, we stick up for each other,

For a few reasons,

1. We are BFFs

2. She is as much a Narnia nerd as I am; so extra teasing

3. She's autistic.

Everyone think that she can't do stuff, but she can!

(Author's note: I do have an autistic friend, I changed her name for this story.

**Numbers 1, 2, and 3 are true except for the teasing, as far as I know.**

**For more info, go to Autism )**

Any way, the house is worse.

I have two parents, Mike and Colleen.

They never listen.

Mike understands me a little better, that's good.

They say that all this "torture", (better if I didn't tell you), is "for my own good."

And then there are dragons, the most fabulous creatures on earth, and in other worlds.

But no one except May and myself believe in them.

I even saw one once, but I can't tell any one because I think my parents might be dragon slayers, and I can't risk it.

On a happier note, every night I pray to Jesus, He all ways makes me feel good.

And if you haven't already guessed, Jesus is Aslan.

One day, I'm sure He will take me away from all of this; I'm working on a way to open up the portal that leads from here, to Narnia. I don't know how, but I will.

And I wonder where it might be…

_Somewhere, over the Mountains, way up high.  
There's a world that I heard of Once in a Story Book.  
Somewhere, over the Mountains, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really can come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a Dream and wake up where my fears are far Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like winters long, and where the Lion sung His song.  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere, over the Mountains, Dragons fly. Dragons fly over the mountain,  
Why can't - oh, why can't I?_

**How was that? Good? **_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_** does not belong to me. ~~~~~~~Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Margaret's POV

I cannot believe my parents!

They said I can't work on the portal with May today!

We were going to talk about weather or not the Kings and Queens of Narnia look like they do in the movies. If they do, then May and I will fight over King Edmund The Just.

If only I could live like the free dragons of Narnia do.

I wonder what it would be like to feel truly free and alive…

_I'm stuck in this world  
No longer feeling  
Always the girl  
Waiting for something  
I've spent to many days  
Walking around sleepy  
I'll open my eyes_

_I'm tired of dreaming  
I wanna run with reckless emotion  
Find out if love is a size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down blaze out  
At least I'm gonna know what its like  
To feel alive  
Sun on my face  
None in the city  
Could be in love  
Or just learning to be  
On my two feet  
I can only imagine  
I'll say the words  
And believe it will happen  
I wanna run with reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of and ocean  
Even if I crash down blaze out  
At least I'm gonna know what its like  
To feel alive  
They think they know me_

_But how can they know me  
I'm getting to know myself  
Well I'm finally ready to be somebody  
With a story to tell  
I wanna run with reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and blaze out  
At least I'm gonna know what its like_  
_I wanna feel till my heart breaks wide open  
I wanna blaze like a fire that's flowing  
Even if I crash down and blaze out  
At least I'm gonna know what its like_

_To feel alive_

"Margaret Louise Weston!"

Oh great, sounds like mother heard me.

When is she going to grasp that this is a MUSICAL!

I'd better go see what she wants.

Later…

Note to self, red mother means hurt arm.

Oh, here comes dad,

_[Mike]_

_As you go through life you'll see_  
_There is so much that you_  
_Won't understand_  
_And the only thing you know_  
_Is things never always go_  
_The way you planned_  
_But you'll see every day_  
_That I'll never turn away_  
_When it seems all your dreams come undone_  
_I will stand by your side_  
_Filled with hope and filled with pride_  
_We are more than we are_  
_We are one_  
_[Margaret]_  
_If there's so much I must be_  
_Can I still just be me_  
_The way I am?_  
_Can I trust in my own heart_  
_Or am I just one part_  
_Of your big plan?_  
_[Mike]_

_Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun  
Tears of pain, tears of woe  
They may never ever go  
But in our pride, deep inside  
We are one  
We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun  
All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one_

I'm glad that father understands the concept of a musical.

Ether way, we are both right.

Well, hurt arm or not, I'd better get back to that portal.

But first, I'll put some Narnia music on.

_The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe_ should work.

O.K. now, step 1: enter closet/wardrobe.

Step two: concentrate on Narnia, on Aslan, on…

Oh, it's _A Narnia Lullaby_ on the CD.

I can picture Mr. Tumnus playing his pip to Lucy,

Then Aslan roared to stop him.

I can almost …yawn…hear Him…

Narrator

As Margaret drifted of to sleep, she had the most amazing dream. She dreamt that she was walking alone in a forest, where the trees seemed almost alive. And up on a small grassy hill, stood a Lion. But this Lion appeared different than a normal lion. He had a mane that seemed to be of pure gold, and looked very intimidating and loving at the same time. Then without warning, he let out a mighty roar, which immediately woke Margaret up. And when she awoke, she found that she was not in her bedroom, but a bright forest, like in her dream, this was no dream.

**Cliff Hanger! I do not own **_**Alive**_** or **_**We are one**_**. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT BEING SOOOOOO LATE!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Chapter 2

Narrator

When Margaret came to her senses, she had quite a lot of questions,

Like where she was, and why her body felt so different.

Her questions were going to be answered soon enough, because the Lion from her dream was in sight and coming closer.

She was very frightened, yet glad at the same time.

When she tried to speak, all that came out was:

"Raaarow"

She covered her mouth with astonishment, but when she looked at her hands, they looked unusual; they had scales instead of skin, and claws instead of nails. When she tried to look at the rest of her, she found a very long and scaly neck had replaced her own, in fact her whole body was longer and was covered with multicolored scales. She thought that she might be a dragon, but she had to be certain, and sure enough, at the end of her body, there was a long tail, and on her back, there were two leathery wings with golden tips. But this could not be possible, after all, one does not turn into a dragon overnight, unless by magic of course.

She tried to speak again,

"Ackoonaa," which meant, "Where am I?"

Then the Lion answered her as if He understood.

"Do not be afraid, young one, for you are in the free land of Narnia. And as for your dragon skin, I was the One who made you so. So that you can learn patience."

Now if Margaret was the sort of person who despised reptiles and feared heights, she would have been quite afraid and upset, but Margaret loved them both. Although the one idea that made her happiest, was the fact that she was in Narnia, a free world in which she could run and play and sing as a dragon without burdens. And with that, she thanked the Great Lion, and ran into the woods.

Margaret's POV

This is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, this calls for a song! (I hope Aslan will allow songs to be in English.)

I used to carry the weight of the world  
And now all I wanna do is spread my wings and fly  
I don't know why I was so afraid... all the time  
Memories seemed to bother me. My whole life  
I used to carry the weight of the world  
And now all I wanna do is spread my wings and fly  
I used to carry the weight of the world  
And now all I wanna do is spread my wings and fly  
I don't know why I was so ashamed  
Such a waste of time  
And I don't know who I was trying to be  
All those lies  
I used to carry the weight of the world  
And now all I wanna do is spread my wings and fly  
I used to carry the weight of the world  
And now all I wanna do is spread my wings and fly  
Oh and there's always something  
Or somebody right behind  
Well we're not meant to be everything  
We're just a piece  
So spread your wings  
Oh I don't know why I was so afraid all the time  
I used to carry the weight of the world  
And now all I wanna do is spread my wings and fly.

Thank you Aslan! Now all I have to do is learn to fly. But I wonder if I can try a nice big roar…

"ROAR!"

That felt good. Oh look, there are some creatures. Wow, I've never seen a centaur before, and real dwarfs! I think I'll ask them their names.

"Eerakaanaa Husee"

Oops, I forgot, I can't speak. Wait, what is that centaur doing?

"State your business," he said as he raised his sword.

What is he doing?

Narrator

Now, when a dragon is threatened, it may tilt it's ears back and growl, in a way of saying, 'keep away.' Margaret was aware of this kind of behavior, and acted upon it. But the centaur took it as a threat to himself and the dwarfs that stood beside him. So he motioned to them a plan of action; to throw a net upon the dragon, as he distracted her by waving his weapon around. And when the net was thrown, Margaret thrashed about in an attempt to free herself. And when one of the dwarfs stuck his dagger into the dragon's tail, she let out a cry that was not only heard for miles, but also resulted in a great blast of fire. Armed with this new technique of fighting, the frightened beast blew her great flame all around her, and when she stopped, there was a circle of burnt grass and trees surrounding her. In her grief for the hurt Dryads, she decided that fire was not the best option and went back to fighting with her teeth and claws, for her tail was no longer useful. Then when she thought that things could not get worse, the dwarfs did the one thing that dragons hate most of all, they muzzled her. At this point, Margaret was very afraid of what they might do to her. They may simply lock her away, or they might kill her. It was at this point that the dragon stopped struggling, and lay still. She was not giving up however, she was just waiting to see what would happen next, and it was that the dwarfs and the centaur, dragged her to the place where she would be judged by the four Kings and Queens, and that was none other than Cair Paravel, and if Margaret had heard this, she would have been singing out with joy, but she had fallen asleep. And as the young dragon slept, so did Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. They had just been through a very long and dull meeting, that they could not get on with the rest of the day without a nap. And while the dragon and their majesties slept, something very unusual occurred, they all had similar dreams. Lucy dreamt, that she was running through the Great Woods, where she met a girl a little older than herself, and they talked and laughed with each other until the stranger suddenly had to leave, and when Lucy called to her, the girl vanished. Susan dreamt that she was practicing archery when a girl a little younger than herself, practiced beside her, and when Susan turned to get a good look at the stranger, she turned into a hideous beast! But when the young Queen blew her horn to get help, the monster vanished. Peter dreamt that he was in a sparring arena with a humongous fire-breathing dragon, and that his beloved siblings were all rooting for the dragon instead of him! And when he drove his sworn into the creature's heart, it turned into a young girl, dropped to the ground and vanished. Edmund dreamt that he had gotten lost in an unfamiliar land, then out of the bushes, came a terrifying beast! And just when Edmund thought he was done for, a girl who looked about his age came out from behind the trees and silenced the creature. When he got a good look at the girl, he saw that she had golden hair that went down to her waist, and eyes that changed color when you looked right into them. The Just King had to know her name, but he found it hard to ask for fear that he might say the wrong thing and she would leave. Then she answered that her name was Margaret, but he didn't ask yet, it was like she read his mind. Edmund then remembered his manners and told her his pleasure of their meeting. The stranger then nodded, bowed, whispered into her beast's ear, and started to walk away. But when Edmund called to her, asking when they would meet again, they simply answered that they would see each other again soon, then she vanished. When the lone King looked at the monster, it simply smiled, lay down, and then it too, vanished. Margaret dreamt that she was a fully-grown dragon, flying through the sky with her handsome mate. When they landed, all the creatures of the forest bowed to them. Then out of nowhere the sky darkened, and from over the mountain, came the devil himself, and a gigantic army! Though she and her allies where able to keep them back, she found it was all down to her and the devil. And just as Satan was going to rip her heart clean out, a light came from the sky, and made the devil, a harmless dumb mouse, then it vanished.

Now, as you've probably guessed, Margaret was the dragon and the girl in the Pevensie's dreams. And all five of the dreams ended the same way, with Aslan approaching them and telling them that their dreams were visions of their futures, and not to take them lightly. And with that, The Great Lion roared and vanished, which of course woke them up, and when they arose, they were all wondering what their dreams meant, but they had other things to worry about.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I do not own "Weight Of The World." Or Narnia. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Narnia is in it's Golden Age. And the White Witch was defeated about a year ago. So High King Peter The Magnificent, High Queen Susan The Gentle, King Edmund The Just, Queen Lucy The Valiant and The Great Lion Aslan look like they do in the movie "Prince Caspian." I do not own Narnia.**

Abcdefg = Narrator

Chapter 3

Edmund's POV

Whoa, that was some dream. I wonder when I'll see Margaret again. Oh, there's Lu, I wonder what she can make of my dream.

"Lucy, do you have a moment?"

"Of course Ed, what is it?"

"Well, it's about this dream I had. Do you think you could interpret what it means?"

"I could try."

"Well, I was walking through this forest, and a dragon appeared. It looked like it wanted to eat me! Then a beautiful girl appeared and out of nowhere and silenced the horrible thing. When I asked her name, she said it was Margaret, and then she vanished. The dragon disappeared too. Then Aslan appeared, and told me that it was all going to happen in the future, and that I shouldn't ignore it."

"The way I see it, you will soon meet a beautiful girl who has a way with dragons, and fall in love with her. But she will vanish a lot."

Then Mister Tumnus came up to us looking very frazzled.

"I beg your pardon your Majesties, but there is a situation."

"What is it Mr. Tumnus?" my sister asked.

"Carnike the centaur has captured an unknown beast. It seams very angry and perhaps evil. He is asking your Majesties to please place a judgment upon it."

"What does it look like?"

"Well, it has colored scales, a long tail, wings, and very sharp teeth."

**(Author's Note: The dragon in this story does not look like the dragon in "Dawn Treader." Similar body shape though. )**

"Of course, we'll have a look at it. Come on Lu, let's find Peter and Susan."

Later…in the throne room…

Well, let's see just what this thing is.

"Open the doors, let's see this mystery creature."

I was not prepared for what I was about to see. As the doors opened up, a large dragon came through. It was snarling angrily through it's muzzle, and it's eyes blazed with hatred. But it also looked scared, and it's tail looked hurt. Which was confirmed when Lucy went to heal it with her cordial. Peter objected to Lu going into the mouth of the beast, but she went anyway. I went with her to make sure she left with her head still on her shoulders. When we approached the creature, it looked at us with it's big green eyes. Which seemed to softened when my sister came to it's head. As the dwarfs took the muzzle of, I shot the thing a warning glare, which it snarled at. I think it might have been offended. It seemed smart though, when Lucy asked it to open it's mouth, it obeyed. When my sister was just about to put a drop of her cordial on it's tongue, I saw the dragon's eyes narrow, it was going to bite Lucy's head off! I quickly pulled her out of the way as the beast snarled again.

"Muzzle that thing!" Peter shouted.

"What do you want us to do with it Your Highness?" asked Oreuss.

"Put it in a cage outside," ordered my brother.

It took a lot of work, but the monster was finally secured.

And I wish I could figure out why the dragon looked so much like the one in my dream.

Margaret's POV

Well, well, this is a fine mess I've gotten my self into this time. Stuck in a cage for something I didn't do. A fine way to start my Narnian vacation. And I still have to figure a way out of this cage and back to my bedroom. And what was with those people in capes? The tallest one sure seemed arrogant. And why was the small one trying to give me poison? What have I ever done to her? The dark haired male seemed OK though. Quite handsome actually. Though I didn't like that glare he gave me. Wait, someone's coming, oh, it's one of those fauns, with a plate of food? Why do I get food? I'm not even hungry. But if he wants me to eat, he'll have to take off my muzzle. Wait, he's going to say something.

"Here you are then, a bit of lunch for you."

I don't need your pity goat boy.

"Queen Lucy thought that you might be hungry."

Queen Lucy? Was that the girl who was trying to poison me? The one I lunged at? Oops.

But that name sure seems familiar.

"Now let me take that muzzle off."

Now we're talking!

"Then I'll take a look at your hurt tail."

Yeah, whatever, just get this cursed thing off my mouth.

"There now, that feels better now doesn't it?"

"Raw," Yes it does!

"Now let me take a look at that tail of yours."

"Geeeerrrrrr," No way are you touching my tail Mr. Faun.

"Easy, easy now. How about you just eat something."

I guess I could do that. Wait, what is that weird looking thing? Some kind of flute? If I could just try it once…

{Mystical muscle note sound comes from the pipe.}

Whoa, that was neat.

"Easy now, can I have that back please?"

"Kaaan nooo" Only if you'll play it. Here you go.

"Would you like me to play it for you?"

"Ja" That's what I just said.

(_A Narnia Lullaby_ is played)

That sounds familiar…yawn…what the…

And as Mr. Tumnus played the magical melody, Margaret went to sleep and was sent back to her bedroom. She had been in Narnia a little over two hours, and that is exactly the amount of time that passed in her own world. And as she awoke from her sleep, her dragon skin fell.

Whoa, what happened? Where did my cage go? Not that there's anything wrong with that but, whoa.

"Margaret, is that you? Where have been these two hours young lady?"

Oh boy, "Coming mother!"

"Why didn't you answer me for two hours!"

"Well, you see…" Better be honest with this one, lies are such a bother, you have to remember them. "I was in Narnia."

"Do you really expect me to believe THAT?"

"But I have a scale to prove it. I kind of turned into a dragon while I was there."

"Give me that, let me see it."

I am going to get pounded.

"Well, this is authentic."

"Wait, how do you know…"

"Never mind, I believe you."

"You do?"

"Of course Maggie, did I not tell you about my childhood visits to Camelot?"

She's never called me 'Maggie' before.

"No, but that has nothing to do with…"

"How about you go get some ice-cream now."

"Are you feeling O.K.?"

"I'm fine Mags, just fine. Now go have a treat."

Don't call me 'Mags,' I hate that.

"O.K., I guess."

As our bewildered hero left for the Ice-Cream Parlor, Colleen was scheming with her husband. 

"Mike! Do you see what fate has given to me?"

"A chance to make amends with our daughter?"

"No you fool! A chance to rule!"

Colleen:

_Be good little Margaret  
Let yourself grow wings  
One day when you're big and strong  
You'll make me a Queen _

"But I thought you hated singing."

"Don't interrupt!"

_I never thought my daughter essential  
She's loud and unspeakably rude  
But maybe she's a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my masterful plan_

I know that your powers are growing  
Are as hot as the devils own skin  
But smart as you are, you won't see

_The wonderful mess that you're in_

_I've been turned down, disobeyed  
Left to fight off Aslan's word  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little perturbed_

_But I dream a dream so pretty_  
_That I don't feel so depressed_  
_'Cause it soothes my Satan high_  
_And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of Aslan's dying breath_  
_My daughter squealing in my grasp_  
_Her new found friend's mournful cries_  
_She'll play into my plan_

Mike:_  
So you found yourself somebody who'll chase Aslan up a tree_

Colleen:_  
Oh, the battle will be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

_The sound of Narnia falling down_  
_A fair amount of dragons drowned_  
_A will be the best ruler you'll see_  
_This Devilish Daughter of Eve_

_Your dream is gone... but mine is still around_  
_To keep this little girl_  
_Till she learns to be a killer_  
_With a lust for being bad!_

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime__  
__Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is getting quite nearer  
_

Mike:_  
And where do I feature?  
_

Colleen:_  
Just listen to me now_

_I know it sounds sordid_  
_But you'll be rewarded_  
_When at last I am given my crown_  
_And my justice deliciously squared_  
_Be prepared!_

Mike:

_And just how does it all fit in_

Colleen:

_Here's how it will go_

_We'll get inside her head_

_Gain her trust, you see._

_She'll lead us right to it,_

_To Narnia, to the Lion, to my crown, _

_To victory!_

_I'll steel her dragoness, what ever it is_

_Than no one will stop me!_

_Then I'll destroy all her kin _

_And with no one to help her,_

_I'll dragon her again_

_And she'll make me millions!_

_Then I'll open up a zoo with all those weird things_

_And in my new kingdom all will bow down to me!_

Mike:

_I still don't see where I am_

Colleen:

_Of course, old man, you're expected  
To take certain duties for me  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a crown without me!_

Mike:_  
Because you will be a Queen!  
_

Colleen:_  
The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of my mighty roar_

_Payback time is nearing  
And then my flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my destiny! _

**Well, there you are, Chapter 3. I do not own Narnia or "My Lullaby" or **

"**Be Prepared." Please Review! **


End file.
